rede_globo_logopedia_2fandomcom-20200216-history
Globo Telenovelas/Nineteen hours
1960s Rosinha do Sobrado (1965) From Moysés Weltman. A Moreninha (1965) From Moysés Weltman. Padre Tião (1965-1966) From Moysés Weltman. O Santo Mentiço (1968) From Glória Magadan. A Grande Mentira (1968-1969) From Hedy Maia. A Cabana do Pai Tomás (1969-1970) From Hedy Maia. 1970s Pigmalião 70 (1970) From Vicente Sesso. A Próxima Atração (1970-1971) From Walther Negrão. Minha Doce Namorada (1971-1972) From Vicente Sesso. O Primeiro Amor (1972) From Walther Negrão. Uma Rosa com Amor (1972-1973) From Vicente Sesso. Carinhoso (1973-1974) From Lauro César Muniz. Supermanoela (1974) From Walther Negrão. Corrida do Ouro (1974-1975) From Gilberto Braga. Cuca Legal (1975) From Marcos Rey. Bravo! (1975-1976) From Gilberto Braga. Anjo Mau (1976) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. Estúpido Cupido (1976-1977) From Mário Prata. Locomotivas (1977) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. Sem Lenço, sem Documento (1977-1978) From Mário Prata. Te Contei? (1978) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. Pecado Rasgado (1978-1979) From Sílvio de Abreu. Feijão Maravilha (1979) From Bráulio Pedroso. Marron Glacê (1979-1980) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. 1980s Chega Mais (1980) From Carlos Eduardo Novaes. Plumas e Paetês (1980-1981) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. O Amor É Nosso (1981) From Roberto Freire and Wilson Aguiar Filho. Jogo da Vida (1981) From Sílvio de Abreu. Elas por Elas (1982) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. Final Feliz (1982-1983) From Ivani Ribeiro. Guerra dos Sexos (1983-1984) From Sílvio de Abreu. Transas e Caretas (1984) From Lauro César Muniz. Vereda Tropical (1984-1985) From Carlos Lombardi. Um Sonho a Mais (1985) From Daniel Más. Ti-Ti-Ti (1985-1986) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. Cambalacho (1986) From Sílvio de Abreu. Hipertensão (1986-1987) From Ivani Ribeiro. Brega e Chique (1987) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. Sassaricando (1987-1988) From Sílvio de Abreu. Bebê a Bordo (1988-1989) From Carlos Lombardi. Que Rei Sou Eu? (1989) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes. Top Model (1989-1990) From Walther Negrão and Antônio Calmon. 1990s Mico Preto (1990) From Marcílio Moraes, Leonor Bassères and Euclydes Marinho. Lua Cheia de Amor (1990-1991) From Ana Maria Moretzsohn, Ricardo Linhares and Maria Carmem Barbosa. Vamp (1991-1992) From Antônio Calmon. Perigosas Peruas (1992) From Carlos Lombardi. Deus nos Acuda (1992-1993) From Sílvio de Abreu. O Mapa da Mina (1993) From Cassiano Gabus Mendes and Maria Adelaide Amaral. Olho no Olho (1993-1994) From Antônio Calmon. A Viagem (1994) From Ivani Ribeiro. Quatro por Quatro (1994-1995) From Carlos Lombardi. Cara & Coroa (1995-1996) From Antônio Calmon. Vira-Lata (1996) From Carlos Lombardi. Salsa e Merengue (1996-1997) From Miguel Falabella and Maria Carmem Barbosa. Zazá (1997-1998) From Lauro César Muniz. Corpo Dourado (1998) From Antônio Calmon. Meu Bem Querer (1998-1999) From Ricardo Linhares. Andando nas Nuvens (1999) From Euclydes Marinho. Vila Madalena (1999-2000) From Walther Negrão. 2000s Uga Uga (2000-2001) From Carlos Lombardi. Um Anjo Caiu do Céu (2001) From Antônio Calmon. As Filhas da Mãe (2001-2002) From Sílvio de Abreu. Desejos de Mulher (2002) From Euclydes Marinho. O Beijo do Vampiro (2002-2003) From Antônio Calmon. Kubanacan (2003-2004) From Carlos Lombardi. Da Cor do Pecado (2004) From João Emanuel Carneiro. Começar de Novo (2004-2005) From Antônio Calmon and Elizabeth Jhin. A Lua Me Disse (2005) From Miguel Falabella and Maria Carmem Carbosa. Bang Bang (2005-2006) From Mário Prata and Carlos Lombardi. Cobras & Lagartos (2006) From João Emanuel Carneiro. Pé na Jaca (2006-2007) From Carlos Lombardi. Sete Pecados (2007-2008) From Walcyr Carrasco. Beleza Pura (2008) From Andréa Maltarolli. Três Irmãs (2008-2009) From Antônio Calmon. Caras & Bocas (2009-2010) From Walcyr Carrasco. 2010s Tempos Modernos (2010) From Bosco Brasil. Ti-Ti-Ti (2010-2011) (remake) From Maria Adelaide Amaral, based on the original "Ti-Ti-Ti" (1985-1986) by Cassiano Gabus Mendes. Morde & Assopra (2011) From Walcyr Carrasco. Aquele Beijo (2011-2012) From Miguel Falabella. Cheias de Charme (2012) From Filipe Miguez and Izabel de Oliveira. Guerra dos Sexos (2012-2013) (remake) From Sílvio de Abreu. Sangue Bom (2013) From Maria Adelaide Amaral and Vincent Villari. Além do Horizonte (2013-2014) From Carlos Gregório and Marcos Bernstein. Geração Brasil (2014) From Filipe Miguez and Izabel de Oliveira. Alto Astral (2014-2015) From Daniel Ortiz, based on the original synopsis by Andréa Maltarolli. I Love Paraisópolis (2015) From Alcides Nogueira and Mário Teixeira. Totalmente Demais (2015-2016) From Rosane Svartman and Paulo Halm. Haja Coração (2016) From Daniel Ortiz, based in the telenovela "Sassaricando" by Sílvio de Abreu. Rock Story (2016-2017) From Maria Helena Nascimento. Pega Pega (2017-2018) From Cláudia Souto. Deus Salve o Rei (2018) From Daniel Adjafre. O Tempo Não Para (2018-2019) From Mário Teixeira. Verão 90 (2019) From Izabel de Oliveira and Paula Amaral. Bom Sucesso (2019-2020) From Rosane Svartman and Paulo Halm. 2020s (On air) Salve-se Quem Puder (2020) From Daniel Ortiz. (Next) A Morte Pode Esperar (2020-2021) From Mauro Wilson. Category:Rede Globo